I Promise (Harry Styles-Novela)
by EmilyNove
Summary: Harry Styles, es un joven de 17 años que tiene una vida de "chico popular" en la secundaria de New York, Brooklyn Heights. ... Harry durante la temporada de exámenes y trabajos, va notando la presencia de una chica que según él, pareciera como si esta tuviera algo oculto que no quisiera decir y esto hace que la "rara chica" se valla convirtiendo para el en un pequeño trabajito..
1. Prologo

Harry Styles, es uno de los tantos estudiantes que estudian entre uno de los colegios más prestigiados de la ciudad de Nueva York, Brooklyn Heights. A sus 17 años de edad, Harry se ha convertido en uno de los chicos mas "populares" de aquel instituto, gracias a su personalidad tan sincera y extrovertida que este ofrece y junto a sus cuatro mejores amigos, vive su último año de la secundaria, como dice él, "Como si fuera su ultimo día de vida", con calificaciones bajas y una conducta pésima, que pasa a ser para algunos profesores su "peor pesadilla" ... Harry durante la temporada de exámenes y trabajos, va notando la presencia de una chica no que según él, pareciera que esta no tuviera alma, ya que no se escucha ni tan siquiera un susurro de ella durante las clases en las que el va y la que la va convirtiendo para él "la chica rara".. Amber Thompson, ella es una joven ordinaria de tan solo 17 años de edad. Su manera de vestir y de ser, la hace ser una chica muy criticada por sus compañeros de clase y demás estudiantes de ese mismo colegio. Con base el tiempo va avanzando, Harry va conociendo a esta chica, tal vez no con un buena intención desde el principio, pero mediante le va a hablando y se va formando aquella verdadera amistad o quizás ¿Amor? que él no planeo, va descubriendo la hermosa persona que puede ser Amber tanto por fuera como por dentro y se va arrepintiendo de lo que él hizo con ella… Amber tiene una historia de vida que realmente es bastante increíble y triste y un "no secreto" que Harry lo descubre de tal vez una manera no muy correcta de enterarse y que por medio de todo lo que lleva este "no secreto" de por medio lo va a ser prometer algo que según él será la única promesa que el a hecho, difícil de romper...

"_I Promise"_


	2. Chapter 2: Querido diario

_Miércoles, 29 de junio.._

"_Querido diario, el día de hoy ha sido realmente agotador para mí y mi familia, que según el doctor Smith, tengo que pasar más calmada y no preocuparme tanto con el colegio, ya que esto me puede traer ciertos problemas en mi salud, que ahora puedo ser algo negativo en lo que avanza mi problema de salud, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por todos aquellos largos trabajos y exámenes, que suelen dar en mi colegio."_

Respire profundo al leer el primer párrafo que estaba escrito en el diario. Sabía que no era algo muy interesante lo que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, al saber que ella había pasado durante aquel año, era suficiente para mí, eso hacía que leyera sin problemas

"_Esta semana me han dado las fechas de algunos trabajos y exámenes, que según el calendario escolar, empiezan a partir de la semana entrante, con el orden de trabajos primero y a la siguiente los exámenes._

_Mi madre y mi padre, se han enterado de ello, gracias a la charla que escucharon entre Mariana y yo la vez pasada, lo cual agradezco ya que desde ese instante, obtuve el apoyo incondicional de ambos y ese me hace estar más tranquila y calmada a la vez….Ah por un momento casi lo olvido, hoy me sentí bien; sin embargo, me sentí con un poco de dolor de cabeza no tan fuerte como los pasados pero a pesar de ello, la pase bien hoy…."_

El sonido de aquella maquina lo podía escuchar otra vez, lo cual me hizo pensar que mi concentración en aquel cuaderno se había roto ya que había vuelto a la realidad…

Me levante de la silla por unos instantes y me dirigí de inmediato hacia la ventana de la habitación, para después observar la agradable vista que tenía en ella, mire los grandes y altos edificios de la ciudad, las calles, los carros todo lo podía ver, incluso una que otra nube que se podía observar en ese gran cielo azul. Sonreí al recordar lo que estas me traían de recuerdo o mejor dicho de grandes y especiales recuerdos con los que había vivido en aquellas tardes, después de claces.

_Jueves 30 de junio_

"_Querido diario, el día de hoy me e sentido bien, no he tenido ninguna recaída como las suele tener en el transcurso de la semana, claro sin contar uno que otro mareo y algunos dolores de cabeza; sin embargo, estoy bien"._

Sonreí al terminar de leer aquel primer párrafo de la página siguiente. Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse para luego ver a una de las enfermeras entrar a la habitación, para ir verificando el estado de ella, para mirar si había mejora

-Solo vengo a verificar su estado…no es necesario que te detengas a leer mientras yo estoy aquí-dijo, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa amistosa- Solo has como que si yo no estuviera, ¿Vale?

-Vale-dije sonriendo de la misma manera de que ella lo había hecho. Exactamente no sabia el porque me había dicho aquello, sin embargo, tuve la sospecha de que era porque al entrar ella me pudo ver entrar y yo simplemente al ver que esta revisaba a ella, simplemente me quede en silencio para observar si esta le hacia daño o simplemente que era tanto lo que hacia allí, soy sobre protector, mucho, y creo que eso se hizo notar en aquel momento pero lo ignore y segui leyendo como minutos atrás lo hacia

"_Al llegar a casa después de clases, mi padre y yo entramos por la puerta principal de esta, entre risas , ya que antes de entrar, mi padre me conto un chiste el cual ambos reímos porque simplemente no tenía sentido, y después de entrar nos encontramos a el doctor Smith en la sala de estar, sentado en uno de los sillones de esta, mi padre y yo nos sorprendimos bastante al ver al doctor en mi casa, sin embargo, le salude y minutos después mi madre salió de la cocina con algunas cosas en las manos para luego servirlas en la mesa para luego el doctor tomar café que ella recién había preparado, ella me saludo con un beso y abrazo y simplemente me dijo que el doctor había salido temprano del trabajo y así aprovecho para avisarle a ella personalmente que mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana tendría cita con el." Asi que mañana llegare a claces tarde…otra vez… _

-Esta todo en orden?-le pregunte a la enfermera que al voltear la mire arreglando algunas cosas de la sala, ella voltio su mirada en mi y después sonrió

-Hasta ahora todo está bien-respondió- Solo que si oyes que algo no anda bien no dudes en llamar-aviso

-Lo hare-dije para después mirar unos segundos hacia donde ella estaba allí acostada en la camilla

-Bueno siendo así me retiro, que pase linda tarde, joven-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Igual…


	3. Chapter 3 Leer o no leer

Me levante levemente de la silla y camine hacia la puerta. La abrí y la cerré con cuidado.

Después de durar más de 10 minutos buscando el maldito servicio al fin lo encontré, camine hacia el lavamanos que estaba dentro y lo abrí para luego tener un gran chorro de agua, al frente mío. Me moje un poco las manos al igual que mi rostro, la noche que pase no fue muy agradable y lo único que puedo decir es que estaba muy cansado, a decir verdad.

Me observe atentamente al pequeño espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes y solo pude notar las largas ojeras que tenia y mi gran cabellera rizosa, completamente desordenada, estaba hecho una miseria, no me parecía nada al viejo Styles. Ya había olvidado a ese chico, ya no se veía en mi, y eso cualquiera lo podía notar.

Bufe con pesadez y luego salí del baño de hombres para caminar de nuevo a la habitación.

En el camino, podía notar a diferentes doctores, enfermeras, pacientes… bueno, cualquier cantidad de personas que caminaban con desesperación y algo enfermas y otros con sus uniformes y atendiendo a los demás.

Al llegar a la habitación, me senté de nuevo en esa silla, que ya me estaba pareciendo algo incomoda, debido a que el único lugar al que podía "dormir" o "sentarme" cómodamente era este, pero ya era tanto tiempo de haber pasado allí que mi trasero y yo, ya nos estábamos cansando de eso a decir verdad y simplemente me hubiera gustado tener mi propia cama como ella la tenia…Mierda..

Esta semana la había pasado leyendo y leyendo y solo por este momento no estaba de ánimo. Nunca fui bueno para la lectura y ahora tenía que leer ese diario porque me importaba mucho saber que era lo que contenía escrito y no podía detenerme hasta descubrirlo, pero también estaba arto de leer, así que mejor descansaría.

Preste atención a la cada objeto que estaba en la habitación, las observaba a cada una individualmente, más o menos 5 o 10 minutos, para luego pasar a la siguiente y hacer lo mismo sucesivamente.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y tras de esta camino una joven morena, de más o menos 25 años de edad, adentrándose a la habitación. Ella noto mi presencia y simplemente me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y amablemente saludo

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-conteste

La joven se acerco hasta la camilla y empezó a chequear el suero y otras cosas que estaban en ese lado, para después pasar a la joven de la camilla.

El silencio inundaba la habitación, lo cual era muy incomodo pero igual manera yo pensaba mantener alguna conversación con esa enfermera, porque simplemente no me importaba

-¿Es usted la pareja de ella?-pregunto de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de una forma rápida

-Ahh…-como contestar esa pregunta si ni tan siquiera yo tenía la mayor idea de que éramos en todo este tiempo –no..ella es una amiga-dije al fin

-Oh ya veo-dijo-Debe de ser muy especial para usted para estar acompañándola todo estos días en vez de ser sus padres o algún familiar

-Pues si-afirme-Es una chica muy especial-dije girando mi mirada hacia ella

-Así se ve-murmuro-Bueno ella se mantiene estable sin embargo la tendremos en cuidados intensivos por cualquier cosa-comento

-Ok-respondí

-Bueno, yo me retiro-yo asentí para luego ver a esa enfermera salir por la puerta

-Otra vez solo-susurre-Creo que mejor me duermo antes…-bostece para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirme de inmediato

**Llamada Telefónica:**

_-Y… ¿Cómo esta ella?_

_-No lo sé, realmente no e visto ninguna mejora hasta ahora_

_-Vamos amigo no te desanimes, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, ella es fuerte y lo sabes_

_-Lo se, pero…_

_-Pero nada, vas a ver que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, ella saldrá de esto la conozco_

_(suspire)-Y no has hablado con Mariana o Abey?_

_-Pues no en realidad, solo e hablado con Niall y me dijo que Mariana esta muy preocupada y triste y Abey… bueno ella no esta bien_

_-Aun sigue enojada, ¿cierto?_

_-Si, a ninguno de nosotros nos quiere ver, en especial a ti, te odia_

_-No es para menos, fui un imbécil_

_-Todos los fuimos, amigo_

_-No Louis, yo fui el que hizo la peor parte y lo sabes, ahora sé que con todo esto que está pasando, a pesar de que ella lo esté viviendo en carne propia, yo lo sufro aun mas con verla así_

_-Harry, no tienes que sentirte culpable, recuerda que ella ya estaba así desde antes de conocerte _

_-Si, pero yo lo empeore_

_-Bueno eso ahora no importa, solo no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo ¿ok?_

_-Ok…_

_-Bueno siendo asi te dejo amigo, hablamos mañana ¿vale?_

_-Vale, adiós_

**Fin de llamada**

Entre de nuevo al hospital, ya que pude notar la presencia una gran tormenta que se aproximaba, el cielo estaba oscuro y se podía notar las nubes cargadas de agua, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al piso en donde Amber se encontraba.

Por las palabras del doctor, ella aun seguía igual estaba tal vez con sus defensas bajas con el riesgo de morir por cualquier pequeñez; sin embargo; ella aun se mantenía allí, luchando entre la vida o la muerte.¿ Acaso podía ser esto peor?

Recordé una página en el diario que leí minutos antes de hablar con mi amigo Louis, si lo se dije que no leria hoy, pero no tengo mucho que hacer en este aburrido hospital, así que cuando me levante fui al baño, cogí el diario y leí, acaso era esto un delito..

Sonreí al recordar aquella gran descripción de la que como ella había escrito en el libro sobre aquel día tan interesante, que hasta ahora me doy cuenta, fue importante para los dos, a pesar de que todo estaba iniciando lentamente


	4. Chapter 4: En donde todo comenzo

_Viernes 1 de julio…_

"_El día de hoy fue algo divertido y a la vez apurado para mí. Estuve desde horas muy tempranas en el hospital,l ya que tenía cita con el doctor Smith, luego me tuve que ir casi corriendo para la clase de literatura, que era donde estaba a esa hora, y obviamente era tarde, creo que ya estábamos a tan solo una lección de salir y para mi gusto fue muy incomodo el entrar ya que mis compañeros al llegar yo se quedaron en un puro silencio y me miraban como si yo fuera un bicho raro y a decir verdad puedo decir que no me gusto su reacción que tuvieron ante mi o que mejor dicho siempre suelen tener hacia mi cuando me les acerco, a decir verdad, me siento humillada y rechazada ante ellos, pero bueno algún día lo tendré que superar, creo que a pesar de todas las cosas que he pasado en mis 17 años de vida, sin duda esto es lo que más me afecta.."_

-Se siente bien, joven?- me pregunto la mujer con su mirada fija en mi

-Sí, estoy bien-respondo ahora viéndola a ella

La mujer siempre solía entrar a estas horas de la noche para darle un chequeo y verificar si todo está en orden. Pero como siempre, me detengo unos minutos y dejo lo que estoy haciendo cuando veo que una enfermera o algún doctor se acerca para "mirar su estado" y ver si todo está en orden y ella va mejorando, pero yo simplemente trato de vigilar si le hacen algo que creo que no está bien o si al final del chequeo me pueden dar alguna noticia que me levante el ánimo.

La apariencia de esta mujer me hace ver que lleva bastante experiencia en su trabajo, su pelo cortó y castaño la hacen ver mayor, sin embargo, a ella le cae muy bien ese corte, me gusta. No es muy alta pero tampoco tan baja, para mi pensar tiene una altura de 1.52 m, para mi gusto es una altura normal para una mujer como ella; también sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca le hacen combinar bien con el resto de su apariencia.

Ella nota que mi mirada esta clavada en sus acciones y creo que la incomodan, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia a ello y la sigo observando de igual manera hasta que pueda saber que no le hizo nada a ella de lo que me deba preocupar y que salga de la sala para yo seguir leyendo.

-No se preocupe-hablo de repente sin dejar de hacer sus cosas-No tengo la intención de hacerle algo que la puedan lastimar-yo la miro de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer la mujer se había dado cuenta de mi sobreprotección lo que me hizo avergonzarme un poco, ya que eso quería decir que no estaba confiando para nada en ella.

-Yo no…-trate de ver que podía decir para no sonar tan mal pero no encontré nada mejor que decir y como la señorita Thompson me había enseñado, mentir estaba mal y ahora no lo haría asi que vote por decir las cosas sin rodeos-Soy un poco sobre protector cuando de ella se trate-la mujer al escuchar mi declaración soltó una sonrisa que me hizo ver sus dientes y simplemente supe que había hecho lo correcto al decir aquello o ¿no?

-Lo he notado-comento-¿Es ella su novia?- fruncí el ceño, porque todos que se cruzan en este hospital me preguntan eso mismo, es incomodo ni yo mismo se que responderles

-Ahh no-conteste frotando mi cuello-Ella es mi…amiga-"_si claro ni tú te lo crees, Styles"-pensé-_

-Oh ya veo-dijo la mujer-Bueno si lo hubieran sido, hicieran una linda pareja ella y tú-comento. Sonreí ante su comentario, yo también creía lo mismo en aquel momento

-Pues gracias…creo-dije, ella rio. "_tonto, porque dijiste eso"_-pensé-

-Bueno yo me retiro, buenas noches joven

-Buenas noches-respondí

"_Hoy fue un día agradable, para Mariana, Abey y yo. Ambas salimos juntas hoy como hace mucho no lo hacíamos y fue divertido…Comimos helado y luego nos fuimos al lugar de siempre a hablar y ver las nubes, como siempre me gusta hacer"_

Como era posible que ese día fuera el que todo comenzó, si, a inicios de julio recuerdo que fue cuando paso todo y simplemente logro hacer una amarga sonrisa en mi rostro, como poder olvidar ese día, con tan solo recordarlo siento como si lo estuviera viviendo en este momento, es extraño pero lindo para mí pensar…

_**Flash Back**_

-Oh vamos Lou!-el ojiazules me miro fijamente con su famosa mirada fulminante que usaba cuando yo lo trata de convencer de algo a lo que él no quería hacer, lo que me hacia reír internamente-Solo recuerda las viejas técnicas que usaste con la profe de mate y así a está flaquita la tendrás a tus pies-Louis rodo sus ojos, se notaba a simple vista de que estaba arto con todo este tema de "enamorar a la profe" un pequeño trabajo que todos pensamos asignarle a él,ya que era un excelente candidato para ella y estábamos seguros de que lo haría bien como siempre lo había hecho con las demás

-Oh vamos Tomilson!-exclamó Zayn-Todos sabemos que tú eres el coqueto, tarado y sexy chico que todos las profesoras de este colegio quieren ver en sus camas-menciono mientras se sentaba en su silla –Ya has hecho estos trabajos antes y ambos sabemos que han salido mejor de lo que pensábamos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más?-el ojiazules se quedo pensando en lo que le decía su amigo en aquel momento, lo que nos hacía pensar a todos que íbamos a lograr nuestro propósito-¿A caso no te ha gustado aquellos calientes momentos que has tenido con alguna de ellas? O simplemente es porque prefieres estar aquí sentado escuchando una mujer amargada hablar y hablar, en vez de estarla follando en los baños del colegio con ella y escuchar sus gemidos desesperados por pedirte mas y mas-ante esa extraña charla o platica o lo que sea que era lo que estaban teniendo esos dos, ninguno de los dos chicos que estaban ahí , incluyéndome, podía dejar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante lo que Zayn le decía a Louis para tratar de convencerlo y como este hacia caras extrañas por como el moreno hablaba con tanta descares y asquerosidad para nuestro gusto, era divertido, de eso estábamos seguros mi castaño amigo Liam y mi casi "inocente" amigo Niall-Acaso es eso lo que te prefieres?-pregunto mirando a Louis que al parecer estaba meditando aquella situación en silencio-Contesta castaño-dijo Zayn mirándolo con su mirada maliciosa . Louis de repente lo miro y en sus azules ojos se notaba un poco de duda  
-Ambos sabemos que eso es en lo que menos pienso-contesto-Lo que pasa es que ya estoy hasta el coño de que yo sea siempre de esos malditos trabajos-reclamo-Apenas han pasado una semana de que termine con la profe de matemáticas y ahora quieren que empiece con esta ahora-soltó un bufido-Al menos déjenme darme un respiro, no, es lo único que merezco y pido- dijo ahogado de la situación

Para mi pensar, mi amigo Louis tenía razón, el chico siempre solía ser el encargado de estos "trabajitos" como todos los solíamos llamar, pero debíamos admitir de que él era el mejor para esto.

-No te quejes tanto, quieres-hablo de nuevo Zayn-Si lo que quieres es un respiro o descanso, lo podrás tener, pero no antes de ayudarnos en esto-Louis bajo su cabeza y respiro profundamente, estaba arto-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esto

-Siempre lo hago, Zayn, no entiendo porque tendría que no hacerlo esta vez

-Porque, a la mujer que le harás esto es increíblemente sexy-se explico

-Olvidastes jodidamente amargada-agrego el ojiazules

-Bueno.. También eso-murmuro-Pero sabes que al final no es tan malo como crees-comento-Siempre le quitas el mal humor-dijo entre risas, casi como una broma

-Ok, lo hare-dijo Louis en tono de derrota, todos soltamos una sonrisa de triunfo, en especial mi amigo Zayn-Pero lo hare no por ustedes si no por mi

-Amigo eso es lo que menos nos importa-hablo Niall con sentado en la mesa de donde se sentaria-Al final siempre ganamos

-Es increíble que vaya a ser esto, otra vez-dijo cubriéndose sus brazos entre si

-Oh vamos Lou!-exclamo Zayn-En algún momento los amigos tienen que hacerle a sus otros amigos ciertos favores-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Lo se, y estoy consciente de ello-afirmo el castaño-Lo que pasa es que siempre suelo hacerles los peores favores, pareciera como esto ya fuera algo normal en mi-todos soltamos una risa ante lo que dijo nuestro amigo, incluso el se nos unió.

-Haber Lou, toma nota y analiza tu nueva presa, tal vez eso te sea de ayuda en un futuro-le susurre a su oído, haciéndole reír de forma inmediata, negando con su cabeza

-Me extraña que con 5 años de habernos conocidos, aun creas que Louis Tomilson necesita de eso para conquistar a su chica-dijo de la misma manera en la que yo lo había hecho hace segundos, a diferencia de que él me hablaba viendo a la profesora, haciendo aparentar que le estaba poniendo atención, lo cual era completamente falso

-Así-dije soltando una carcajada-Entonces, ¿cuál es la famosa técnica que usa el ojiazules para conquistarla?-el sonrió ante la pregunta que le había hecho en aquel instante y simplemente se aclaro su garganta para después responder

-Bueno, esa es pregunta es fácil-dijo mirando a la profesora-Con solo mostrar tu "falsa personalidad" (haciendo comillas con sus dedos) puedes tenerla a tus pies-al escuchar su respuesta, simplemente reí. No necesariamente por la estupidez que había dicho, si no, por escuchar su aguda voz que este tenía. Era tan divertido escucharlo hablar y a veces escuchar como este desafinaba, o era un show de comedia para mí, sin duda el más divertido.

Louis se contagio de mi risa, ya que mi risa era la única que se podía escuchar en la clase. La profesora lo noto al igual a mis compañeros que simplemente nos miraban extrañados y con el ceño fruncido, lo cual no me importaba en lo más mínimo

-Styles y Tomilson-nos llamo la profesora, haciendo que de inmediato nos paráramos de reír-Nos podrían contar a la clase y a mí, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-todas las miradas se voltearon a nosotros, esperando a escuchar nuestra respuesta. Louis se volteo para mirarme y simplemente me fulmino con su mirada

-Nada que sea de su incumbencia, profesora Sims-respondi, todos soltaron una risa, al parecer les hizo gracioso lo que había dicho. Raros…

-Se cree superior a mí para contestarme de esa manera, Styles?-el castaño solamente abrió sus ojos como platos, haciéndome entender de qué mejor no respondiera a aquella pregunta, ya que sabía que depende a lo que contestara me metería en problemas; sin embargo, lo ignore

-¿Que se supone que tengo que responder?-pregunte

-Lo que usted cree que sea la respuesta-contesto

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero antes que lo hiciera, mi amigo Louis se metió en la conversación, haciendo que yo me quedara con la palabra en la boca

-Profesora, ¿es usted casada?-todos rieron ante lo que el castaño había preguntado. La mujer levanto su ceja y se puso roja de la vergüenza

-A que se debe esa pregunta, Tomilson?-cuestiono la mujer

-A que tiene un anillo de plata, con una apariencia muy similar a como es el de plata-respondió el chico, todos rieron

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!-exclamo la mujer, todos dijeron un "o" al escuchar la respuesta de la profesora

-¿Por qué le hace pensar eso profe?-le pregunto el chico seriamente-A mi si me importa, más de lo que usted cree-soltó el chico, todos empezaron a reír y chiflar, realmente ese puta de Louis estaba solo, como se le ocurría ser tan sínico y coquetearle en media clase a la profesora de literatura, se estaba yendo muy rápido con el trabajito que hasta hoy lo pudimos convencer

La mujer simplemente se le podían ver sus mejillas muy rojas y sus abiertos como platos, sin embargo, se podía notar que tal vez ella en sus adentros se preguntaba el porqué aquel castaño chico le había dicho eso, que no era muy común escucharlo.

De pronto, se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe y de una forma rápida, las risas desaparecieron, haciendo que todas las miradas de los compañeros de aquella clase, se quedaran clavadas ante la humilde y curiosa chica que se encontraba parada al frente de todos

-Buenos días-murmuro la chica al ver que todos se quedaron viéndola como un bicho raro. Bajo su cabeza y camino hasta donde estaba la profesora, para así entregarle el papel que tenía en sus manos

-Buenos días-contesto la profesora, amablemente

La mujer solo asintió con su cabeza al terminar de leer el papel que la chica le había dado, lo firmo y luego le hablo con una sonrisa

-Puedes sentarte cariño-la chica asintió y camino hasta su lugar indicado por la profe

¿Cariño?-pregunte para mi mismo-¿Porque rayos a nosotros nos trataba como una mierda y a ella le decía "cariño"?… Acaso le tenía alguna preferencia entre estudiantes… maldita zorra

Volteé mi mirada hacia la chica, para lograr ver su gran joroba y su cabeza cubierta entre sus brazos," ¿Por qué rayos la profesora prefería a esta mosca muerta que a cual quiera de nosotros?"-pensé-La chica se quito de la postura en la que estaba y se volteo donde estaba yo sentado.

Su mirada transmitía tristeza, pero, a la vez ¿esperanza o incluso fe?, tenía su rostro pálido y sus ojeras se notaban demasiado, para mi gusto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su largo pelo castaño se notaba despeinado.. "Interesante chica"-pensé-para después ver como se volteaba hacia la profesora para poner atención a la clase..


	5. Chapter 5: La rarita

Las clases avanzaron lentamente, hasta que por fin la hora del almuerzo se acerco. La mayoría de los estudiantes almorzaban en este colegio, así que siempre que llegabas al comedor, encontrabas a la mayoría de estudiantes del colegio haciendo fila o sentados almorzando con sus amigos, asi que siempre tenias que esperar.

Ahora me mantenía sentado, con mis cuatro amigos, almorzando. Siempre almorzábamos en la misma mesa, así que cada uno de nosotros sabíamos cual era el lugar en donde le tocaba a cada uno.

-Es algo rarita, no creen-comento Niall con su boca atarugada de comida. Lo que era muy típico en el

-¿Quien?-pregunte

-Pues ella-señalo a la castaña que se mantenía sentada, leyendo un libro

-¿Hablas de Amber?-cuestiono Louis con el ceño fruncido, el rubio asintió

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?-el castaño lo miro por un momento mientras movía su comida con su tenedor

-Estuvo conmigo desde la primaria, y además es mi compañera en literatura e historia-respondió

-Y, ¿alguna vez le has hablado?-pregunto curioso, yo rodee mis ojos

-No mucho, solo una vez que choque con ella y bote por accidente sus cuadernos, le pedí disculpas y ella solo asintió, pero de ahí no le devolví las palabras-respondió

-¿Han notado como la trata la profesora de literatura?-pregunto Zayn, todos asentimos excepto Niall, que solo miro confundido

-No, ¿cómo?-el moreno rodeo sus ojos

-La trata bien Niall-respondió Louis

-Y, ¿eso qué?-levanto sus hombros sin darle importancia

-Que es la profesora de literatura, entiendes-hablo Liam-Ella siempre es una amargada con todos y con ella es diferente-explico

-Mmmm ya-murmuro-De seguro es porque sus promedios son casi excelente-comento llevando una cucharada de puré a su boca

-Tiene sentido-dije

-Saben, a veces me he preguntado porque actúa tan rara-hablo Liam-Ósea está bien ser seria y callada, pero no tan al exceso

.Si, es rara-murmuro Louis

Voltee mi mirada hacia ella, la castaña se mantenía exactamente igual a como la habíamos visto los chicos y yo, cuando Niall la señalo. La estudie con la mirada y note que usaba una ropa algo grande para su contextura, unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla color verde musgo, una blusa básica de color blanca y unas tenis negras, la hacían verse bastante desalineada, a decir verdad. Su pelo se mantenía con un moño no muy alto y su cuello sostenía un collar de plata que a según mi visto logro ver, tenía un Cristo pequeño.

Ella se notaba algo cansada, su brazo derecho sostenía su cabeza, mientras que con el izquierdo lo mantenía sobre la mesa.

También note que su comida no había sido tocada, estaba completamente intacta y eso me permitió ver, que ambos teníamos una dieta completamente opuestas, ya que ella tenia en su plato una rica ensalada, con un poco de arroz y algunos vegetales, todo esto acompañado de una botella de agua, la que a diferencia de todo lo demás, si había sido bebida por ella, ya que la mantenía por la mitad, sin duda era muy contradictorio lo que ambos estábamos comiendo ya que yo tenía un montón de harinas alrededor de mi plato, lo que me hizo tomar conciencia y preguntarme él porque me cuidaba tampoco cuando de comer se trataba.

Un chasparreo me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos y al notar de quien era el dueño simplemente lo mire como si nada.

Todos los chicos me miraban y uno de ellos se animo a preguntarme algo

-Harry, ¿escuchastes alguna palabra de lo que te dijo Liam?-me pregunto, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza-Entonces, ¿a quién mirabas?-pregunto volteando su vista hacia la misma dirección en que yo anteriormente lo estaba observando

-A nadie-mentí-Simplemente me desubique en mis pensamientos, eso es todo-dije colocando mi mano sobre mi cabeza para que esta la sostuviera

-Bueno, como sea de que estabas hablando-dijo Zayn esquivando mi tema

-Ahh si, de mi prima…-hablo Niall divertido. Todos se mantuvieron atentos a las palabras del rubio, dando sin importancia a lo que había pasado conmigo, por mi parte aproveche solo unos instantes y la mire de nuevo, pero note que a diferencia a la ultima vez, ella estaba ahora acompañada de dos chicas, por las que pensé que eran sus amigas, así que me voltee donde estaban los chicos y trate de concentrarme de las estupideces de que hablaban.

_**Pov Amber**_

-Muchas gracias Ana, el almuerzo estuvo delicioso- ella sonrió como siempre y se acerco a mi

-Me alegro que te gustara, cariño-contesto mientras limpiaba con un limpión de cocina algunas cosas sucias que estaban dentro de donde ellas cocinaban

-¿Ocupas ayuda?-pregunte

-Oh si, Martha no está y hoy tendré que encargarme de todo yo sola-respondio

-Mmmm yo podría ayudarte, si quieres-me ofrecí

-Oh cariño, al decir eso mi intención no era…-la interrumpi

-Tranquila, hoy tengo la tarde libre porque mi profesora química se enfermo y creo que sería muy injusto y egoísta de mi parte no ayudarte cuando lo puedo hacer-dije, ella sonrió conformada y asintió

-Muy bien, si tanto insistes-reí-Te pasare un limpión para que me puedas ayudar a limpiar las mesas de aquí-indico-¿Te gustaría hacer eso?- yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza-Muy bien ya te lo traigo-dijo retirándose de donde estaba y se fue adentro de la cocina para conseguir lo que me había dicho. Yo me quede esperando de pie por unos minutos

-Amber!-llamo Mariana desde la mesa de donde antes estaba, yo la mire y le trate de hacer señas para que notara que estaba allí y no podía irme, pero la chica siguió insistiendo haciendo que me acercara hacia donde estaban ellas, casi obligada

-Que paso?-pregunte

-¿Que harás después de aquí?-pregunto Abey

-Me quedare limpiando las mesas del comedor-respondí

-¿Todas las mesas de el comedor?-pregunto Mariana asombrada

-Si-respondí-Me he comprometido con Ana a que lo hare-aclare-Pero después de eso me iré para mi casa, porque la pregunta?

-Abey y yo hemos pensado a ir a comer un helado después de aquí, y bueno queríamos invitarte-respondió Mariana

-Si, va a ser divertido-comento la castaña de ojos verdes-A lo mejor nos vallamos al mismo lugar de siempre a ver las nubes

-¿No quieres venir?-pregunto Mariana

-No lo sé chicas, le tengo que preguntar primero a mi mamá para ver si me da permiso

-Y, porque no le llamas-sugirió Abey

-Si realmente queremos que nos acompañes-insistió Mariana haciendo pucheros

-Amber!-me llamo Ana con el limpión en su mano, yo le hice una seña de que ya iba, ella asintió

-No lo sé chicas lo voy a pensar-conteste

-Vamos Amber, no seas tan aburrida si!-exclamo Abey

-Queremos que vallas con nosotras!-repitió Mariana

-Les aseguro que lo pensare, ¿vale?-dije, ellas asintieron

-¿A qué horas saldrás de aquí?-pregunto Abey de repente

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea muy tarde-respondí

-Bueno que te parece si nos vemos al frente de la iglesia cuando salgas-sugirió

-Si, así podríamos esperarte y cuando llegues nos vamos las tres juntas para allá-agrego Mariana

-Me parece bien-conteste-Le diré a mi madre, apenas que salga de aquí

-Muy bien, así quedamos-dijo

En ese momento sentí que alguien caminaba por donde yo estaba parada, pero para mi suerte el chico no presto atención al camino y choque con él. No fue un golpe muy fuerte que paso entre nosotros, pero el chico al ver que era yo abrió los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba y trato de actuar lo mas diferente conmigo en ese momento.

-Lo siento-dije al ver que este no reaccionaba

-Amber-susurro mi nombre, yo me extrañe ya que nunca le había dirigido la palabra como para que supiera mi nombre, sin embargo, lo ignore-Solo-dijo con voz ya normal, miro hacia atrás que supuse que estaba mirando hacia donde estaban sus amigos ya que estos lo estaban mirando, voltio hacia mí y hablo-Fíjate por donde caminas!-exclamo, yo no respondí nada, solo lo mire extrañada al ver su reacción, el chico solo siguió caminando, pero ahora con un paso más rápido, sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho.

Nadie presto atención en ese momento, los único que hacían era hablar y hablar, podría decir que los únicos que miraron fue Mariana y Abey ya que ellas estaban a mi par cuando sucedió y bueno los amigos del chico que se quedaron mirando atentamente en ese momento.

-Fíjate tú idiota!-le grito Abey a el chico, ella solía ser algo explosiva-Que clase de hombre es ese-Mariana rio al ver el temperamento con que la chica había tenido y yo solo rodé los ojos divertida

-Tranquila Abey no es para tanto-dije mirando a la chica la cual estaba roja del enojo-Tal vez fue que el pobre se desquito conmigo porque no a tenido un buen día

-Y tú que tienes la culpa de que el haiga pasado un mal día!-exclamo Abey-Amargado es lo que tiene!

-Bueno antes que te enojes mas y yo me atrase-dije-Yo me voy antes de que Ana me cuelgue por atrasarla-

-Bueno adiós Amber, nos vemos-dijo mariana levantándose de la mesa para irse

-Adiós-dije ya caminando para donde Ana

-¿Problemas mi niña?-pregunto Ana

-No solo un pequeño accidente-respondí refiriéndome lo que había pasado con el chico-Bueno, ¿qué hago?-pregunte cambiando de tema

-Empieza por esa mesa, sin embargo, será mejor que te esperes a que hasta que todos se vallan-sugirió-Así será más fácil limpiar

-Me parece buena idea…


	6. Chapter 6: Noche de hombres

Camine con paso lento y perezoso hacia la salida. Ya había terminado de ayudar a Anna con el asunto de la limpieza del comedor y a pesar de que me sentía algo cansada, trate de ignorarlo lo más que pude, hasta llegar a sentarme en una banca de las que estaban ya fuera del colegio.

Mire el reloj de mano y pude ver que apenas eran las 2:00 p.m, suspire un poco y decidí que lo mejor era llamar a mi mamá, ya que no le había avisado nada aun sobre el haber salido temprano y de haberme quedado horas extra en el colegio para ayudarle a Anna y al notar todo aquello, cogí mi celular y marque su numero

_**Llamada Telefónica:**_

_-Hola?_  
_-¡Amber por Dios! ¿A dónde estás?_

_-Acabo de salir del colegio, he tenido la tarde libre así que me e quedado ayudando a Anna con la limpieza del comedor, ya que ella estaba sola y necesitaba ayuda, por eso me he atrasado un poco..Lo siento mamá, pensé en llamarte y así poderte avisar, pero realmente no pude hacerlo...perdón_

_-Abey y Mariana me han llamado para pedirme permiso para ver si puedes ir con ellas a comer un helado y de paso me han comentado lo de la tarde libre y debo decirte que al escuchar eso me alarme un poco, ya que tu no me habías llamado para informarme nada y debo de decir que eso me extraño de ti._

_-Lo siento mamá, te prometo que no volverá a suceder mas, ¿vale?_

_-Muy bien cariño, espero que así sea..Pero bueno cambiando de tema, que pasa con lo que las chicas me han dicho..Vas a ir?_

_-Te refieres a la invitación de ir a comer un helado con ellas?_

_-Si, ¿quieres ir?_

_-No lo sé, veo que el cielo se está oscureciendo y a lo mejor la lluvia nos alcance..Pero para evitar royos mejor elige tu_

_-Elegir yo?_

_-Si, quiero ir, pero si no fuera porque tu lo has querido asi, pues creo que tampoco me opondría a tu respuesta..Así que mejor decide por mí_

_-Cariño yo no puedo decidir por ti_

_-Porque no?_

_-Porque tú tienes siempre tienes que decidir por ti misma, no por lo que los demás quieran que hagas y tú al final lo hagas...no_

_-Tienes razón, pero es que la verdad no se que a hacer..me da pena de dejar a las chicas solas pero también no me da tanto gusto de ir..._

_-Bueno cariño hagamos algo ¿vale?_

_-Vale, ¿qué es?_

_-Nos guiaremos por los consejos de Andrea, recuerda que ella misma te a dicho que debes de salir mas amenudeo y no solo estar aquí en tu casa, así que solo por esta vez ve, distráete un poco y diviértete, ¿está bien?_

_-Me parece bien mamá_

_-Perfecto cariño, llamare a tu padre para avisarle que vas a estar con Abey y Mariana comiendo un helado, así cuando terminas lo podrás llamar y el te recogerá para que la lluvia no te alcance, ¿Vale?_

_-Ok mamá, gracias, te quiero, adiós_

_-Yo también cariño, adiós, te cuidas_

_**Fin de Llamada**_

Al terminar de hablar con mi mamá, guarde mi celular en mi bolso, tal en donde estaba guardado unos minutos y cruce la calle con mucho cuidado , ya que los automóviles iban y venia , y eso –según mi madre-tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Camine hacia dirección a la iglesia, ya que era el lugar en donde me había quedado de ver con Abey y Mariana.  
Observe el cielo y pude notar que se mantenía exactamente igual a como lo había visto hace unos minutos, no había tenido ningún cambio, se mantenía intacto a como lo había mirado la primera vez.  
Regrese mi vista de nuevo al camino, me abrase levemente con mis brazos, ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio y eso me afectaba un poco a decir verdad, así que me abrase a un más fuerte de lo que ya estaba.  
Seguí caminando tranquila, con la misma postura, hasta que sentí por un momento un gran mareo que me hacía temblar mis piernas por completo, haciendo que estas no tuvieran suficiente fuerza como para que yo aún me mantuviera de pie, me detuve de inmediato y al notar que estaba en la acera de la carretera, me senté sin importar que estuviera sucia, simplemente quería y necesitaba con urgencia que este síntoma se fuera de mi, lo cual se hizo algo imposible, ya que este se hacía aún más fuerte y para empeorar la situación venía acompañado de un gran dolor de cabeza, lo que me hizo sentarme de una manera en que mi cabeza se arregostara en mis piernas y mis manos cubrieran por completo mi cara, hasta que este gran dolor tuviera un fin y yo poder seguir caminando como antes lo estaba haciendo

Pov Harry

Ya había caminado unas 10 cuadras para por fin llegar a mi casa. Mi madre no estaba, lo que me hacia estar obligado a hacerme algo de comer ya que mi estomago lo pedía a gritos con sus grandes ruidos lo que solo me ocasionaba pena ya que mientras caminaba la gente los podía escuchar, y yo simplemente tenía que acelerar mas el paso para poder llegar a casa y hacer omiso mi ruido ante los demás.  
Tire mi bolso en el sofá, me cambie de ropa por una mas cómoda y simplemente me dirigí a la cocina con el fin de hacerme un gran sándwich de jamón y queso acompañado de una rica soda que solo llevaba sobre el congelador unos dos o tres días, así que sin duda alguna la escogí como una opción de bebida.  
Me acosté en la cama de mi cuarto y encendí la T.V. Comí lo que unos minutos me había preparado, que a decir verdad estaba deliciosa y no porque yo lo había preparado sino porque era la verdad.  
Escuche un sonido que provenía de mi móvil. Mire el número de quien provenía la llamada y sin ninguna duda la conteste.

_**Llamada Telefonica**_

_-Hola?_  
_-Hola Harry, soy Louis..Estas en casa ahora_

_-Si, por que la pregunta?_

_-Niall, Zayn y yo teníamos pensado ir a la casa de Liam a ver una película y bueno a lo mejor nos quedemos a dormir donde el aprovechando que es viernes y tendremos el sábado libre, así que te llamaba para ver si quieres ir, Zayn ya está donde Liam solo falta tu de confirmar para irnos de una a comprar algunas cosas para la noche y irnos para allá, ¿Quieres ir?_

_-Ahh no lo sé Lou, si mi mamá no me encuentra cuando llega creo que me mataría si no me encuentra..Literalmente_

_-Ohh vamos Harry !no seas tan aguafiestas, si!_

_-Mmm solo si me recogen en la camioneta para ir allá iré...de lo contrario no.._

_-Vale está bien..Tu ganas ok. Niall y yo te recogeremos en...10 min y cuando lleguemos espero que estés listo, ¿vale?_

_-Vale, adiós_

_-Adiós_  
_**Fin de Llamada**_

Apenas corte, me fui a cambiar de ropa. No tenía nada bueno que ponerme así que vote por algo simple como unos pantalones negros, tenis, camisa blanca y un suéter por encima de color azul.

Salí corriendo de mi casa apenas que escuche la bocina del carro que supe desde el principio que era de los chicos. Cogí mi bolso en donde tenía la ropa de dormir y para el día siguiente, las llaves de la casa y la cerré con llave.

Camine hacia la camioneta y luego entre en ella, vi a los dos chicos sentados uno de ellos en el asiento de copiloto y otro a su lado

-Hola Niall. Lou-salude

-Oye Harry!-llamo Niall mirándome desde el pequeño espejo que estaba allí-Vamos a pasar al súper que esta a tan solo cuatro cuadras de aquí, tenemos que comprar todo para la noche

-Vale, está bien, yo los acompaño-dije mientras abría el vidrio del carro hasta dejarlo completamente abierto dejándome que el viento se aproximara hasta mi-Pero será mejor que se apuren porque ya casi nos alcanza la lluvia-dije al ver el cielo tan nublado y oscuro en ese momento

-Si, Harry tiene razón, apurémonos!-exclamo Lou

-Vale nos vamos ya!-dijo Niall para al fin poner el carro en marcha y avanzar el paso

Pov Amber

-Hola papá!-salude a mi padre en un beso para luego colocarme el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la ventana a media altura

-Hola cariño-dijo el de igual forma-Te divertiste?-pregunto mientras encendía el automóvil para luego conducir por la carretera

-Si la pase muy bien-respondí-Las chicas y yo hemos ido a comer helado y luego nos fuimos al parque a hablar un poco-comente-La pase muy bien-agregue

-Me alegro mucho cariño!-exclamo mi padre con una sonrisa en medio de su rostro

-Y a ti como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunte

-Muy bien cariño-respondió-Si tenemos suerte podre publicar mi libro este mes que viene

-Valla eso suena excelente!-exclame feliz

-Si está muy bien, solo faltan algunas cosas que arreglar y listo-dijo feliz

-Me alegro mucho papá...y bien porque nos vamos por aquí-dije al ver que no era la ruta por la que siempre pasábamos para llegar a casa-Acaso es un atajo nuevo?-pregunte mirando el lugar. Mi padre sonrió un poco al ver lo que yo acababa de decir

-No hija, no es un atajo nuevo-respondió-Tu madre me a pedido que lleve algunas cosas para preparar la cena, entonces vamos a ir al súper que esta por esta calle para comprar las cosas y irnos de a comer-explico

-Oh ya veo!-exclame-Bueno puedo comprar maní?-pregunte

-Si claro-afirmo mi padre-Compra dos bolsas grandes una para ti y otra para esta noche-mando

-Ok gracias!

Al llegar, mi padre se estaciono en el mini estacionamiento que había cerca del súper mercado.

Salimos rápidamente de allí y entramos al lugar el cual estaba repleto de cualquier tipo de comida, dulces...cualquier tipo producto que quisiéramos comprar.

Mi papá se fue a buscar algunas cosas para la cena, por mi parte me fui a explorar el súper y de paso me fui hacia donde estaban los manís, en los cuales habían de diferentes sabores como los de limón y sal, chocolate, caramelo, salada...bueno habían de muchos pero para mi preferencia escogí el que era simple, el que simplemente conservaba su sabor natural y aun tenía su cascara. Habían de muchos tamaños pero como me dijo mi padre, escogí el más grande.

Mientras los estaba escogiendo mire por una pequeña endeja en donde estaban los maníes, por curiosidad mire hacia el hueco y note que al otro extremo se encontraban dos o tres compañeros que estaban conmigo en dos o tres clases del colegio y sin darle ninguna importancia cogí los paquetes grandes de maníes y me dirigí donde estaba mi padre el cual estaba con una canasta del supermercado llena y se podría decir que solo me esperaba a mí para ir a la caja y pagar.

Sin previo aviso mi padre y yo miramos algunos productos más, para luego ir a la caja y pagar todo al fin.

Pov Harry

-Llevamos este o este-dije levantando dos tipos de paquetitos de dulce diferente para comer, uno era de caramelo y el otro de chocolate

-Chocolate-contestaron Niall y Lou al mismo tiempo. Yo solo asentí y lo coloque en la canasta del supermercado  
-¿Ya tenemos todo?-pregunto Niall

-Veamos..Sodas, cervezas, dulce, comida chatarra-dijo Lou mirando la canasta la cual tenia todo lo mencionado-Si estamos listos-afirmo el chico de ojos celestes

-Muy bien, vamos ya!-exclamo Niall

-Si vamos-dije

Caminamos a tan solo unos diez o veinte pasos exactamente para luego llegar a la caja, en donde estaba una señora de lentes y pelo corto hasta los hombros la cual era la cajera.

-Buenas tarde-saludo amablemente

-Buenas tardes-contestamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Van a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta?-pregunto

-Efectivo-respondió Lou

-Muy bien-dijo la mujer para luego pasar todo y cobrarlo

Mientras esperaba parado allí, mire para todos las partes del súper, de pronto sentí que alguien me hablaba era Lou

-Me duelen los pies-dijo Lou cansado

-Yo igual no aguanto mis pies..Estoy cansado-dije

-Apenas que lleguemos donde Liam me acostare en su cama y dormiré como nunca-comento Lou, yo asentí, el estaba en lo cierto, estaba cansado tanto yo como el y bueno creo que Niall también, habíamos recién salido de clases para llegar a la casa y salir nuevamente de ella..Era agotador

En ese momento ambos volteamos hacia donde estaba la otra caja en donde también se pagaba. Miramos ahí ambos ya que se escuchaban risas y voces que nos llamo la atención, y lo que pudimos notar al ver era un rostro muy conocido que recién los chicos y yo estábamos hablando de el por este día y que incluso Zayn se había ido del almuerzo ya que le molestaba un poco que ella fuera un tema que se hablaba demás entre todos nosotros.

Ella estaba sonriendo, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo hacía. Utilizaba el mismo atuendo que había usado para ir al colegio el cual era una falda larga que llegara hasta las rodillas, una blusa color rosado pastel y unos zapatos súper simples sin ningún detalle alguno el cual iba del mismo color que su falda, su pelo estaba como siempre con un gran moño que la hacía lucir unos 10 años más vieja y para terminar la descripción su rostro no tenía ni una sola gota de maquillaje ósea que se mantenía limpio y natural. A su lado estaba un hombre alto más o menos de un metro setenta o más, tenía su cabello corto con un tono oscuro, su vestuario era pasable, podría decir que era bastante elegante para ser un hombre de su edad que se parecía a uno de 39 o 40 años...muy joven a decir verdad, lo que me hiso suponer que era su padre..

Yo la miraba sin poder quitar mi mirada en ella. Por la cabeza se me podía pasar el único pensamiento el cual era...¿Por que será así? ¿Acaso a tenido que pasar algo muy malo para que su comportamiento y manera de ser de ella sea así?...y la única respuesta que pude encontrar en mi fue.."Conosela y podrás responder tus preguntas"...Eso no era mala idea pero realmente no sabía cómo acercarme y decirle un simple "Hola" ...era difícil

.  
Sentí que yo no era el único quien la miraba de la misma manera, sentía otra mirada que no era mía si no la de alguien más. Voltee hacia donde estaban Niall y Lou y note que eran estos quien eran los dueños de esas miradas. Sonreí un poco, no demasiado, al ver cómo estaban sin quitar mirada alguna de ella. Yo volví a mi posición actual y la mire nuevamente, pero al hacerlo ella giro sus ojos hasta donde estaba yo y me miro de una manera seria pero a la vez tierna como en muy raras veces solía hacer. Yo no quite mi mirada al contrario continúe con la misma acción hasta que ella quitara su vista de mi sin darle importancia alguna en aquel momento. Su padre pago la cuenta y de manera rápida pero tranquila salió del lugar con algunas bolsas en sus manos y con una mano rodeada a su hombro el cual hacia forma de abrazo el cual era su padre el dueño de esa acción...


End file.
